stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation: Blind Storm
Write the text of your article here! Description The Stupid Mario Brothers Saga continues in this comical, action packed adventure! Overview Coming soon! Synopsis In Mario's house, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi are playing New Super Mario Bros Wii. ''Wario complains that he isn't in the game and treats it like ''Super Smash Bros. Waluigi then leaves for his haircut appointment, which he says will take all day and Wario leaves shortly after him. Luigi asks Mario what he wants to do now. Mario suggests they get a long list of Italian food (pizza, pasta, ravioli, meatballs, mozzarella, etc.) and some chips, to which Luigi agrees. Meanwhile, Solid Snake and Ness are on their adventure, and find the Darkness' hat. Ness puts it on, despite Snake's protests, and after a moment of silence shouts, "Hey, look at me, Snake! I'M EVIL!". All joking aside, Ness declare that the hat has no power. Snake asks Ness why he sensed it. Ness replies it is a clue to the true means of their adventure. Solid Snake asks him how he knows this and he replies because he is psychic. Then the duo forge on. Wario is walking through the woods and hears something moving in the bushes. After a moment of tense silence, Merlin appears behind him and tells him that he has something very important to tell him because this is the last time he will see him. Back at the house, Mario and Luigi have enjoyed a large Italian meal. Then Daisy enters and yells at Luigi for thinking that he and his "stupid fat friend can just waltz on in and make a big mess all over the table" and orders him to clean it up. introducing himself to Mario and Luigi]] Just then, a man who introduces himself as Evil Dane enters. He tells Mario and Luigi he wants to sign up Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms for a record deal. The duo hesitate, remembering all the bad times they had when Scott Masterson was their manager. Evil Dane reassures them that he'll help them do things right and bribes them with 5,000,000 coins, which they accept. Back in the woods, Merlin asks Wario if he remembers everything he just told him. Wario tells him he has and Merlin leaves for the last time. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are recording a new music video, a spoof of Owl City's "Fireflies" called "Fireballs." Evil Dane hates it, says that nobody likes it, and instead suggests they try death metal. Instead, Mario and Luigi do a spoof of Drowning Pool's "Bodies" called "Let the Goombas Hit the Floor." While editing the music video, Luigi insists that Mario's vocals are louder than his and asks them to turn his up. Solid Snake and Ness are still walking through the woods. Ness explains that he found out from the hat that Darkness had a fail safe; an energy source he would use to get the last laugh in case he was killed. Ness is unsure what it does, but knows that they have to destroy it. Snake asks him how he'll destroy it, to which Ness replies that he won't destroy it - Solid Snake will. Mario and Luigi are leaving the studio when they run into Wario, who has arrived on Yoshi's back. After being yelled at by Mario for riding Yoshi without permission, Wario tells them that Merlin has told him that they have to find an important energy source. Meanwhile, Snake and Ness have found the Energy Source in Bowser's old hideout. Ness tells Solid Snake that to destroy it, he has to shoot it. ]]But before he can, Wario arrives with Mario and Luigi and tells him not to. He informs them that Merlin said that Ness would tell him to destroy it. When Snake finds out that neither Mario nor Luigi saw Wario talk to Merlin, he assumes that Wario is lying. Ness says that it had to have been somebody disguised as Merlin and that the energy source is a weapon to be used against them. Luigi reminds Ness that he has been wrong before and it is possible that the Darkness showed him what he wanted Ness to see. Wario believes that something great will happen to them if it activates. Confused, Mario asks why the Darkness would create something to help them. Wario thinks that the Darkness didn't create it, because its energy is not like his. Ness says this is because it was built to throw him off, and reminds Wario that he was the first one that the Darkness preyed upon, so his head has been messed up and thus, he didn't really see Merlin, he was all made up in Wario's head. Wario replies that he is in control of his own mind and tells Snake not to destroy it while Ness tells him to destroy it. The argument goes back and forth, when Mario asks why it has to be Snake, and Ness shouts "Do it!", and Snake pulls the trigger and destroys the energy source. Ness collapses on the ground and the Darkness' voice echoes around them. He tells them he knew they would listen to Ness, which is why he used him. The Darkness tells Solid Snake that what he just destroyed was a beacon that allowed the group to use their powers in the Real World. Mario says that he is a ghost, and asks if he is nothing but power. Darkness replies that that's the best part of his "practical joke" because he doesn't care what happens to himself because he is dead. He says "Enjoy being powerless!", laughs maniacally and then vanishes. The light goes off, and the gang collapses to the ground. Mario awakens and finds everybody unconscious. They awaken, leave the bridge, and head toward the railroad. Mario says he thinks that when Ness put on The Darkness' cap, he was possessed by the last bit of power of The Darkness and that when they destroyed the energy source, the Darkness' presence faded forever along with their powers. Ness awakens, his psychic abilities gone. Luigi asks Mario what happens to them now. Mario says they came to the Real World to escape the Mushroom Kingdom and live normal lives, and now they can, seeing as they have no powers and neither will any villain who comes there. ]] Just then, a Pokeball lands in front of them, and Ash Ketchum shows up, upset that his Pokeballs stopped working. Luigi reminds him that his Pokeballs never worked anyway. Wario complains that his fireballs don't work anymore, then Ash panics that his Pokemon games don't work. Snake tells him he hasn't got a cartridge in the Game Boy. Ash puts Pokemon Red Version into it, then joyfully exclaims that the powers are back, when someone hits him with his Pokeball. Later that day, Mario and Luigi go to their mailbox and find a letter from their landlord, who reminds them that they have been late on their their mortgage for far too long, and that gold coins are not accepted as currency. He tells them that he is evicting them and he wants them out in 90 days. Mario and Luigi stomp on the letter with Mario saying "That piece of dog crap!" and walk away. The camera looks down at the letter, which reads "September", insinuating that the next installment of Stupid Mario Brothers will be in September. TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong (flashbacks) * Ash Ketchum (Last Appearance) * Link (flashbacks) * Yoshi * The Darkness (voice) * Scott Masterson (flashbacks) * Brock (flashbacks) * Solid Snake * Ness * Merlin (Last Appearance) * UPS (flashbacks) * Evil Dane * Daisy (Last Appearance) * The Landlord (voice) Locations * Mario's House * The Battlefield * The Woods * Bowser's Hideout * The Mailbox * The Old Railroad Letters * First Letter from Landlord Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * The voice of the landlord is that of MC Gamer, a member of the Fan Forums and this wiki. * Dane stated over the forums that Merlin, Nox Decious, and the Darkness will no longer appear in the show since he and the others find no use for them. However, in Season Four, Shadow Mario returned and Nox Decious had been revived. Merlin is currently unknown, Ganon told Mario in Season Five that he was killed in battle. Why they were brought back remains unknown. ** He also revealed that this was made in a week due to the group waiting for Chris Muller to get off school privileges. * Operation: Blind Storm marks the last appearances of Ash, as Dane has split from Rich Alvarez. It also marks the only appearance of Evil Dane. * It was the last apperence of Daisy. as Jackie originally left with Dane, but she has returned to RMA Productions with the series Stupid Mario World. * The meeting between Wario and Merlin takes place in the forest here, but in the flashback seen in "The Great Purple Hope!", the meeting takes place near The Old Railroad. Although the old railroad is seen in the background, they aren't as close to as they are in the flashback. A possible explanation for this could be that the area the original scene was filmed was blocked off due to the large amount of river water seen visible in "The Great Purple Hope!". Goofs * Wario was shocked that his couldn't shoot fireballs anymore, even though we was perfectly aware that his powers were gone. External links * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sl4M8AUwQTU Stupid Mario Brothers - Operation: Blind Storm] Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms